Revenge of the Gerudo - Part 3
by Ganondora
Summary: Ganondorf is back! He has an army of hundreds of monsters and minions at his disposal to extract revenge on Hyrule, the princess, and the hero. Dora, with new powers on her side, will do everything she can to ensure his victory. There is one teeny-tiny ,itty-bitty detail that makes everything go astray, and suddenly Ganondorf questions the loyalty of his wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Their passion that night was unmatched.**

 **Immediately after reuniting, they discovered their relief in being with one another again was more than words could say. They disappeared from the night, to the master bedroom of the Gerudo's home in the woods to find new ways of expressing the loneliness and misery they suffered, while celebrating their renewed passion.**

 **Dora had imagined his return for years, but the ecstasy was greater than even in her dreams.**

 **Ganondorf had never fretted whether the Gerudo were well taken care of during his absence. The moon shed enough light on their woodland village, outside of the main land of Hyrule, for him to know they had prospered since their banishment from the desert. In some ways, it seemed they were doing better, but it was not Hyrule. Plans for their future could be discussed later. His only focus was to make up for lost time. He still knew her weakness, and she still excited his ego, as if time had not passed them at all.**

 **Once their flames of passion were satisfied, they sat and talked for hours, well into the early morning. Dora rested in his arms, taking in his scent and warmth. She talked about their banishment immediately after the battle, their struggle to rebuild, their progression, and triumphs over hardships. She confessed her depression brought on by her grief, and how she overcame it by returning to the Temple of Time.**

 **Ganondorf said very little, merely wanting to enjoy the company of the only woman who ever earned his attention. He did describe the corruption and nightmares that the Sacred Realm was plagued with, brought on by his own dark desires. Though, he did not fail to mention how he conquered those beasts, and the beast within him.**

 **The room fell silent, and she thought he may have fallen asleep, until he asked, "Have you protected the half of the Triforce of Power I gave you?"**

 **"I have protected it with all that I am," she admitted. "It kept me strong."**

 **"It can do more than that. I will teach you to master sorcery and manipulate magic. Together we will be invincible," he explained.**

 **Dora rolled over in his arms and looked up into his yellow eyes. She beamed and said, "Sorcery? It would be an honor."**

 **"I struggled with my greed before, and could not allow myself to share this power with you," he said, admiring her strong face. The years had treated her features well. "I reflected on my battle, and I now know that you are the key to defeating my enemies. You always have been."**

 **She smiled tenderly, until her eyes slowly shifted away from him and she frowned. "I have been constantly haunted in my dreams by that day. I wanted to know where I failed, what caused us to lose. With this power, we will not lose again."**

 **"No, we will not. Have you made preparations?"**

 **"Once I was able to overcome my depression, I turned my focus to planning and collecting information," Dora explained, grinning again. "I have maps of Hyrule as it was rebuilt, as well as all of the guards patrol routes. I have information on their knights, the weapons they have, as well as their new training techniques. Zelda has kept her people on guard for your return, but recently they have begun to relax. The Gerudo have trained to stay strong. We can begin immediately. First, your people should know you have returned."**

 **Ganondorf shifted in the bed, burying his face into her silky, red hair, and closed his eyes. "Ah, yes. That time will come. For now, I have missed the luxuries of a warm bed after sex with my wife, not to mention true sleep."**

 **She took a deep calming breath, and rested her head on his chest. "Sleep well, my love." Even if she was kept awake by her excitement of his return, and the thoughts of the perfect revenge, she would lie with him as long as he desired.**

 **The sun was rising over the horizon, just visible over her balcony, when she finally managed to find sleep. There were no nightmares, no dreams at all, just the kind of rest she had been without for many years. In fact, she rested so well, she never heard her servants enter her room, and immediately exit at seeing a man lay with her in bed.**

 **The sun had risen far into the sky when Dora finally decided to stretch the sleep from her body. How she longed to lay with him all day, but there was much work to be done. When she opened her eyes, she found Ganondorf was staring at her. He said, amused, "I've been watching you sleep, while your servants spy on us."**

 **"They have been caring for me in your absence," she reminded him. Then, grinning, she said, "Perhaps we should give them something to watch."**

 **He eagerly obliged, and rolled on top of her to once more remind her how much he had missed her. All the while, the background was filled with sporadic giggles and whispers.**

 **Dora ordered her second in command to round up the Gerudo, and have them assemble outside the main doors. In the mean time, she prepared by dressing in a more regal version of the usual Gerudo attire. Her hair was held stiffly in place by a gold band, her arms also decorated with gold jewelry that laced up to her elbow. Her red top was form fitting, coming to a point just below her naval. Her pants clung to her legs and were complete with her knee high boots.**

 **Dora turned, showing off for Ganondorf by strutting as she walked right into his arms. "Time has left you more beautiful," he complimented, "but much about you has changed."**

 **She frowned, remembering how weak she had been when suffering with her grief, and said, "We have both endured so much in our time apart, but we come together as if we last saw each other yesterday. That is our strength, and now we can prevail, and be king and queen of Hyrule as it was always meant to be."**

 **He took her hand and squeezed it. "One step at a time," he reminded.**

 **"I have something for you," she said, giving a coy smile. "In anticipation of your return, I wanted to make sure you would have a new outfit to be presentable in." Dora led him to a tall cabinet, and opened the doors wide.**

 **Ganondorf admired the new armor: dark blue almost black metal, a long cape, a metal chest, fingerless gloves with gold gauntlets, metal legs for over his boots, and finally his large sword that curved out instead of to a point. It was not quite as heavy as it looked when he picked it up. Dora was more than happy to help dress him. She tied and strapped all of the armor on over his shirt and pants. He twisted the gauntlets around his arm, and stretched his fingers against the leather gloves.**

 **She stepped back to take him in, and as he flexed to inspect the craftsmanship, she found herself weak in the knees. "That armor compliments you so well, I just want to rip it back off."**

 **Ganondorf chuckled and pulled her close. "Hold that thought for later. I am eager to greet my people."**

 **"As I am sure they are eager to greet you," she agreed. Dora slid her slender fingers into his firm hand, and guided him down the stairs, through the halls, and out to the main entrance.**

 **When Ganondorf opened the doors and appeared in the day light, standing confidently with an arrogant grin, the Gerudo shared a collective gasp.**

 **And then they cheered.**

 **The celebration quickly quelled as Ganondorf stepped forward, still protectively grasping his queen's hand, and said, "I have returned, stronger than ever before." They fell into silence, desperately hanging on to his every word. "I was shocked to return and find that you were forced out of your homes, but not surprised to find that, under the leadership of my queen, you have thrived. Still, we are robbed of our rightful place in the prosperity of Hyrule. Our mistakes will not be repeated. We will triumph. Intensify your training, for we will strike at the royal family mercilessly, and swiftly. I will have the head of the hero!"**

 **The Gerudo cheered. Everyone was eager to fight back against Hyrule.**

 **"We will not be fighting alone. During my absence, I have gathered a mass army of disposable monsters. My plan of attack will leave no opportunity for failure. The Royal Family, the sages, the hero, they will all pay for what they did to us, to my queen, and to me. The Triforce will be mine, and then the world, and at long last the Gerudo will be where they were meant to be."**

 **They cheered again, this time shouting, "Long live the King of Evil."**

 **Ganondorf's evil grin was filled with such pride, he nearly beamed. Lastly, he turned to Dora and said, "We have much to accomplish in a short time. Our attack on Hyrule must happen soon. Agahnim will help, but you must understand your practice will be grueling."**

 **"I would be disappointed if you took it easy on me. I can handle it," Dora promised.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dora lay on the ground, sweat pouring from her skin. She stared up at the clouds rolling by in the blue sky. Her breathing was quick, nearly hyperventilating, because of the severity of the pain.**

 **"Get up, Dora!" Ganondorf yelled.**

 **It was the first day, and they had only been training for fifteen minutes. He and Agahnim showed her the basics in understanding on how to control her new powers. When it came time to apply it, she took a constant beating of magic attacks. None of her weak attacks left a mark.**

 **"Fight me, or the hero will win!"**

 **Dora glared. It was obvious that he worked to infuriate her, so that she attacked without mercy and held nothing back. Inspired, she rolled to her side, pushed herself to her knees, and then climbed to her feet. Agahnim fired a magic blast at her. She jumped to the side of it at the last second, and immediately fired back before he could prepare. Whether it made contact or not, she rushed at Ganondorf. She shot a weak magic ball at him, which he batted away with his gauntlet. They collided. His palm smashed her chest, and her fist met with his stomach. A blinding light exploded around them, and they were thrown back from each other.**

 **Dora smashed into the wall and fell unconscious. When she came to, they were back at training an hour later.**

 **That night, Dora collapsed in bed and fell asleep instantly. She had learned a great deal, as well as suffered and endured much agony, but their progress was promising. Each day would be just as taxing, until she matched Ganondorf's skill. To reach his level in such a short amount of time seemed impossible, but it was her duty to make it happen.**

 **Fortunately, the next morning, he wanted to review the information about Hyrule to begin sharing his plan for attack, before starting training again. They sat at the large, wooden table in the dining hall, with all of the information spread before them. The sun beamed brightly in the eastern windows. Ganondorf reviewed the map of the new kingdom, the diagrams for the patrols, and the numbers for the Hyrulean knights.**

 **"They fortified the walls around the castle when they rebuilt, and added archer holes," Dora explained, pointing at the diagram. "The knights have been trained well in archery, and carry bows, bombs, and swords with them. Patrol is heaviest at night, probably assuming an attack is less likely in broad day light. You really left a mark on them."**

 **Ganondorf frowned. "It makes no difference. As I said, nothing will stop us."**

 **"What are you planning?" Dora asked, excited.**

 **He pointed to the north, east, and west of Hyrule castle on the map. "I will have armies of minions prepared to attack from these directions. The Gerudo will attack directly from the front. With how heavy patrol is, we will need to create a distraction. Agahnim can enter easily, since he has been traveling as a regular to Hyrule for many years. He will begin a fire, drawing the attention of the patrol and the knights. It will be their paranoia that is their downfall. Once they are consumed by extinguishing the fire and learning how it began, we will march in and take them by surprise." Ganondorf looked at Dora, not for approval, but to know she followed his thought. Disgusted, he asked, "What has happened to Link?"**

 **Dora said, "We learned he stayed in the castle for some time as a knight, and then he married. Zelda also has married."**

 **He growled. The only solace was that they did not marry each other. "That should make this all the more interesting and difficult. With Link in the castle, we will need to be prepared for immediate retaliation."**

 **She nodded, but stared vaguely at the map. "Will your new minions be capable of holding their own in battle?" she asked.**

 **"Not all of them are strong, but they far outnumber the guards and knights of Hyrule," he advised. "It will be enough to keep them busy while we take care of the most important task."**

 **"Link and Zelda."**

 **"Precisely."**

 **Dora smiled, and said, "This feels just like the good old days, back in the desert."**

 **He grinned at her, easily recalling the memories. "Soon I will again conquer my enemies, sink my blade into flesh again, all with my evil queen at my side."**

 **"The thrill of battle, fighting along side my husband and king, killing those responsible for taking him away from me, is something I have dreamed of doing for years," she said, her voice darkening.**

 **"Our victory will be grand, Hyrule will be mine, and soon the world."**

 **Agahnim appeared in the doorway, and Ganondorf stood. "It's time to continue your training."**

 **Dora took a deep breath and also stood. She followed them outside for her grueling training.**

 **The first half of her training covered defense of magic, which she was well practiced in from the magical bracers Ganondorf had crafted for her years ago. This led into parrying, the skill of blocking and immediately counterattacking without any hesitation. That part of the training was where her pain really began. They took turns attacking her, alternating between weak and strong magic. Only once her parries were consistent did they make the final transition to practice her offense technique, her weakest skill.**

 **After a week, Ganondorf's impatience began to show.**

 **"You are not focused," he eventually shouted, frustrated. "Your attacks are easy to parry, and you have no follow through. The Queen of Evil is not a weakling. Do it again!"**

 **His words burned Dora's soul, and she glared at him. "I'll show you weak," she growled, straightening her back. She stretched out her arms, while they waited for her next attack. He had been goading her for days, just prodding to make her anger leak out enough to bring back her determination. Finally, that prodding had done more than just break the seal on her rage, it was flowing freely. An aura appeared, first at her feet, and slowly rising through her entire body. The power pumping through her made her laugh. The sensation was indescribable, but it was so incredible she wanted to experience it forever.**

 **"Now you've done it," Agahnim whispered.**

 **"Finally. That's the Ganondora I know," Ganondorf said, smirking.**

 **She darted toward them, moving so fast she was a blur, because her power boosted her stamina. Suddenly, she was at Agahnim's side. His staff was pointed at her to counter, but she was faster, an attack already prepared and exploding when she appeared. Her body spun and her foot collided with his ribs. The power in her leg exploded and sent him flying yards away.**

 **Ganondorf was on her, not wanting to give her the chance to attack him. His fist flew in to attack her with a punch packed with power, but she thrust up her bracers, imbued with enough magic, to stop him. Dora slipped her fingers inside the neck of his armor and said, "Never, ever call me a weakling again." Her fingers snapped open, and a ball of magic exploded in his face, sending him straight into the ground.**

 **Dora walked away from that sparring match, and her mentors did not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dora traveled down the hill from the Gerudo's home, to the all too familiar, creaky wooden bridge. The waterfall sparkled in the sunlight, and created an enchanting rainbow in the mist. The water flowed into a sparkling clear creek. The sound of the water splashing on the rocks soothed Dora during the many nights she would sit on the bridge and cry alone. Today, she went to meet Agahnim, at his request. Their contact before Ganondorf's forced departure had been minimal. Since his return, the three of them had trained daily for hours to help her master her new sorcery powers. Progress had been steady, and at times slow, but she was finally ready.**

 **Never before had Agahnim called on Dora without Ganondorf present. She was worried, but refused to let that show.**

 **Dora approached Agahnim and the bridge with confident steps. His cowl and cloak covered him from head to toe, so all she could see were his old, wrinkled eyes, which were always filled with evil intent. She knew he was alive before she and Ganondorf were born, but how long had he been living? What could have possibly been so important that he needed to meet with her in secret? She faced him, and the silence that followed was awkward.**

 **"I want to congratulate you on your mastery of the sorcery I have taught you," Agahnim said, his voice deep and raspy. "It's not every woman who can learn in a few days what I taught your husband over several years."**

 **"It is my duty so that I may continue to be useful in his battle for power. Failure is not an option," Dora said, accepting his compliment with great pride. She closed her fist, focusing on the power flowing through her. Her power had increased so drastically that she could sometimes see it as a purple aura around her just by thinking about it. "You would not have called me here in private just to praise me. Is there a problem?" Dora asked, assuming what he needed to tell her was bad news.**

 **"Yes," Agahnim answered bluntly. His tone was dreadfully serious all of a sudden.**

 **Dora lost some of her confidence to gain concern. "What is it?"**

 **"You know your birth occurred simultaneously with Ganondorf's. In your case, your mother would have found a man in Hyrule to pass on his seed," Agahnim explained, and then paused.**

 **"I am well aware that my father was of Sheikah descent, and Ganondorf is aware of this. How is that important?" Dora asked, remaining patient. Agahnim never acted so mysterious, and he delayed telling her what needed to be said.**

 **"The same man that gave you life, married a Hylian woman and gave life to another."**

 **"So, I have a brother or sister out there somewhere. They're probably dead, or will be soon," she said, not seeing the point.**

 **Agahnim chuckled. "You see, it's not that simple. I needed to tell you this confidentially because it is not my place to tell the King of Evil, it will be yours. That other life, the other who shares the same seed as you, is Link."**

 **Dora froze completely. Her muscles, her heart, her mind, all of it came to a sudden stop, as if the world ended and everyone's miserable existence was snuffed out. She followed the usual pattern of someone hearing news that is too impossible to be true. "No. Your information must be incorrect."**

 **"I am a powerful sorcerer, Dora. I was able to help Ganondorf return from the Sacred Realm. I have lived for many lifetimes. It would not be wise to doubt my wisdom," he countered.**

 **"W-why did you wait so long?" she asked, words becoming more difficult to form as the truth sank in.**

 **"I would not tell you this information without having checked multiple sources. Link's mother and father are now dead. They had a boy, and they sensed his destiny was so great he was given to the Deku Tree to be protected, until the time for him to awaken as the hero," Agahnim explained calmly.**

 **Dora lowered herself to her knees. When she felt her breathing quicken, she inhaled deep and exhaled slowly. "This is just one more reason why Link must die," she realized.**

 **Agahnim sensed her confliction. "Your loyalty makes you obligated to tell your husband, but you know he won't feel as indifferently as you."**

 **He was right. Imagining Ganondorf's reaction was frightening. Dora pictured the worst possible outcome, because knowing him, he would react irrationally. This information only fueled her resolve to kill the hero, but how would Ganondorf feel knowing he married, and is sleeping with, his enemy's sister? Even worse, having his enemy as a brother-in-law. Dora felt dirty in her own skin. "How am I going to tell him?"**

 **"That is your struggle to resolve, but what I can tell you is that you should not procrastinate. The longer you wait, the less understanding he will be."**

 **"Do you think he'll kill me?" she wondered, but not sure why she asked it out loud.**

 **Agahnim did not answer her. Dora's knees trembled as she stood again. She turned and gazed at the Gerudo, sharpening their weapons, fortifying their armor, training, preparing bags of medicinal herbs, and performing a variety of other important tasks that needed to be completed before battle. How was she going to discuss this with Ganondorf when there was so much work to be done? Without a parting word to Agahnim, she returned to the busy Gerudo.**

 **While Dora was consumed by contemplating scenarios, everything from the setting, to the perfect words, to how to deliver the words, on how she should tell Ganondorf, the Gerudo's ritual pre-battle celebration began. Although they had only gone to real battle once before, they had on multiple occasions celebrated before important raids. They had come up with the idea to eat and drink, to bring positive energy before the battle, to hope for victory. It was also a way to celebrate their lives, in case it was necessary for some of them to be sacrificed.**

 **A tall pile of wood was set ablaze, and black smoke disappeared into the darkening sky. A wagon of ale on its way to sell in Hyrule had been hijacked earlier that day, and they were busy emptying the barrels. Dora enjoyed a glass or two to ease her anxiety. The cooks among them prepared a feast with roasted birds, steamed vegetables, fruits, and cakes. It had been many years since the Gerudo had a reason to celebrate and they held nothing back.**

 **For a time, Dora celebrated with the Gerudo, and was able to keep her mind off her difficult task. She conversed with them about anything on their mind, mostly allowing them to talk about any personal issues they were having so she could give advice. Over the past few years, most of the women had gone from servant to friend, and they learned to lean on each other for support.**

 **Except, Dora would not confide in them over this.**

 **Ganondorf watched his queen mingle with her people, raising their spirits, spreading encouragement and praise on the eve of battle. He never had to wonder why it was she made the perfect queen. Everyone loved her, and she got along well with everyone. She was radiant, beautiful, with long red hair, a curvy, perfect body, and unheard of loyalty and devotion. While he was gone, she could have taken any man, but instead she suffered, as he did, and painfully waited to be reunited.**

 **He watched Dora's hips sway as she sauntered toward him, and a smile lit her face when she reached the table. The Gerudo had wanted him to be part of the fun, but he kept occupied with Agahnim to make sure the minion army was prepared to break through from the Sacred Realm. There could be no mistakes during the attack. Finally, he would have Zelda and Link's head, the Triforce, he would conquer Hyrule, and the world one day, with the perfect queen and wife at his side. A wife that empowered him, encouraged his quest for power, and the only woman that had been skilled enough to steal his heart.**

 **"Link and I share the same father."**

 **"What?" he asked, eyes wide. What did she say about Link?**

 **Quietly, but slower than before, she said, "Link and I share the same father."**

 **Never before had Ganondorf been completely lost for words. Many emotions hit him all at once, and no word seemed to perfectly explain the way he felt. "How is that possible?"**

 **"Agahnim told me today, after much research to know it is an undeniable truth," she explained, wanting to make certain he was aware she told him as soon as she knew.**

 **He glanced at Agahnim, then back to Dora. Neither of them were much for jokes, especially about something so serious. He stood up slowly, his stature intimidating, and his posture threatening. Dora's instinctive step back opened a flood of lucid thoughts. His blood boiled. He turned back to Agahnim and asked, "You swear on your life that this information is true, and cannot, without a doubt, be false?"**

 **Agahnim confirmed with a curt nod.**

 **Dora could not breathe. The disgust and hate that Ganondorf glared at her with broke her heart to a thousand pieces. In fact, she had not seen someone look at her that way since her days training as a Gerudo guard. Although a table separated them, she felt as though he could reach over it and kill her at any second. Dora dropped to her hands and knees and lowered her head to the ground. After a few seconds of silence, she looked up at his contorted face. She knew he wanted to lash out at her, as if she were Link, or at his own anger for not knowing. To convince him that this fact was unimportant, she said, "I will still proudly aid you in taking the life of this hero, and now I have even more reason to rid the world of him. Imagine his reaction to learn his sister is the Queen of Evil."**

 **Ganondorf marched around the table. He reached down and forced Dora back to her feet by clutching her arm. The strength in his grip showed his internal struggle between killing her and forgiving her. He knew this fate was not of her doing, but his loathing for Link was far greater than his understanding of her misfortune. The only logical thought he had was to ensure that none of the Gerudo learned of this. Their morale would be lost, and that would mean defeat. His last thought of that split second, the one that decided his reaction, was brought on by her last statement; the disgust that he had shared his bed with her so many times. "Get out of my sight," he snarled, their faces nearly touching. He thrust her arm back forcefully enough that she stumbled, but as a skilled warrior she easily caught her balance.**

 **"I'm so sorry," she whispered, fighting her tears. Before he could say anything more, Dora raced inside, and disappeared to the master bedroom. Tears streaked her face the entire way, but not until she was alone did the sobbing break out in full force. She sank into a chair, and rested her head on the table, since she could not bear to sit on the bed she shared with Ganondorf. The hate he saw her with was terrible, and so sincere she thought her time as his queen would be over. Had they been alone, Dora knew he would have just killed her.**

 **The door to the bedroom swung open suddenly, and Ganondorf entered the room. His eyes lingered on the bed, before they shifted to her.**

 **"I'm so sorry," Dora blurted out again. "This is out of my control, and I hate it just as much as you do. I wish this did not have to change anything."**

 **"This changes everything," Ganondorf shouted. He grabbed her throat, pulling her close to him. The fear and hurt in her eyes made him hesitate. The fact that he could never find another woman like her was all that prevented him from squeezing her neck until her life ended. The piece of heart she stole from him hardened, and he ripped it back from her. "I should have listened to those old hags and married for purity, because it would have prevented me from sleeping with someone so tainted!"**

 **"You never would have been happy if you did," she countered, trying to stay brave. "What is more important is what you and I share."**

 **"And for that, I am even more cursed."**

 **The vile, thoughtless words weakened Dora to tears again.**

 **"Now, get out of my sight," he yelled, throwing her toward the door. He steeled himself against the tears falling from her eyes, the ones he caused. She had been the only one that he wanted to make happy, but now he could barely stand to look at her.**

 **Dora fell to the floor that time. When he stepped toward her, she scurried back to the wall opposite the door.**

 **"Let me be perfectly clear, Dora. I never want to see you again. If I do, I will kill you!"**

 **"You can't mean that," she said, barely able to catch her breath.**

 **"Go!"**

 **"What about our revenge?"**

 **"** _ **I**_ **will carry about** _ **my**_ **revenge without you. I don't need your sibling relationship with that hero ruining my plans!" Speaking it made him sick. The longer she fought with him, the more he thought he should just rid himself of her forever. He cut off his emotions though, and went entirely numb to the hurt of never seeing her again.**

 **"You aren't listening to me!" She stood and shouted angrily, "I want Link to suffer even more now!" She had to make him see somehow that their world did not need to be flipped upside down over this.**

 **Ganondorf raised his hand toward her, his fingers spread out and palm glowing purple.**

 **"What are you doing?" she asked.**

 **The purple glow turned into a powerful orb of dark magic. The power released from his hand and sped toward Dora.**

 **He was serious. He really was going to kill her. She knew he would want to, but he had given her plenty of opportunity to run before resorting to her death. She dashed out of the way, and the orb of magic exploded against the wall. Dora only looked back to see what fate she narrowly escaped. She fled for her life, away from her home.**

 **Ganondorf remained, emotionless, staring at the empty hall where Dora had fled. He had given her the chance to run and she defied him, forcing him to threaten her life. In a way, he was relieved she was able to avoid his attack and run. He knew he would see her again though, she was too stubborn to stay away forever. She was too devoted to their marriage, which had started as a ruse. When she returned, he would make good on his word and he would eliminate her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ganondorf emerged from the Gerudo's castle, donned in his new, shining armor. His eyes appeared ready for battle, but his mind was still distracted by the events of the prior night. He mounted his armored horse, and directed him at a trot to the front of the Gerudo. They made last minute preparations before mounting their horses. Each woman wore a bright red, short, hooded cloak, trimmed with yellow, with some ability to repel magic. Once in formation, they were perfectly uniform, each one indistinguishable from the other, the portrait of what it meant to be a unit.**

 **The whispers he heard that morning made it clear that their queen's absence had not gone unnoticed. He ignored them. "Today, we will strike terror into the hearts of Hyrule's knights and the royal family. Nothing will stand in our way. Stay focused on your task, and do not hesitate to slay your enemies. Hyrule is rich, prosperous, vast, and ours for the taking. Our victory is the life we Gerudo deserve. No longer will we be common thieves, we will be a powerful force and our name will inspire fear in our enemies."**

 **His speech was rewarded with a mighty cheer, which was a good sign their morale was strong. He turned, and led them into Hyrule.**

 **Their path took them around the Lost Woods, and the home of the Kokiri. The rolling fields of tall grass swayed majestically in the wind. At the crest of one hill, Ganondorf saw Hyrule town appear in the distance, and he paused. Much had changed. The Gerudo crowded to his left and right, most of them setting eyes on Hyrule for the first time in over ten years. The walls were taller, thicker, and darker. A dozen guards patrolled just the front of the wall, so they assumed there were dozens more. If it was possible, Hyrule seemed to have prospered even more since its destruction.**

 **Black smoke began to rise into the sky from somewhere in the town's market square. Chaos soon began as guards rushed to help extinguish the fire before it spread to other buildings. Knights galloped from the castle to inspect the cause of the fire, to learn if it was intentional or accidental. It was time to wait and watch the impending spectacle.**

 **Hordes, masses of large and small creatures ran toward Hyrule in waves of impenetrable darkness. They spread out. Archers equipped with grappling hooks scaled the walls, killed the distracted guards, and created a defense, while doing what they could to assist on the ground. The monsters streamed into Hyrule town from the east, north, and west. Ganondorf's minions encountered resistance, but it was too late. The distraction of the spreading fire made the bombs and arrows the guards retaliated with little more than a nuisance. There were over five hundred monsters pouring into the town, and only two hundred guards and knights combined. They would be overwhelmed in no time.**

 **Ganondorf yelled, "Make for the castle. Capture the princess and the hero, kill all others who resist!" He snapped the reins of his horse, and led his people into battle, all while fighting off the thoughts of how he wished Dora could be with him.**

 **They swerved and dodged moblins, bokoblins, iron knuckles, keese, stalfos, octoroks, dodongos, redeads, gibdos, and all the dark minions Ganondorf conjured from the Sacred Realm. They avoided the corpses of Hylians and monsters alike, racing toward their target.**

 **The knights protecting the castle had only finished forming a line of defense to the castle when the main battalion arrived at their gates. The knights shared expressions of shock and horror made Ganondorf grin wickedly.**

 **"You? How are you alive? How did you escape?" the leading guard asked.**

 **"Those are excellent questions, but there's no point in answering them when I could just kill you."**

 **"We won't let you have the princess, or the Triforce!" Instead of running away, those knights ran at Ganondorf and caught him by surprise. As if on cue, the Gerudo rushed forward and brought their death. A few women suffered injuries, but the knights did not survive.**

 **Ganondorf was pleased with their progress so far, but the most difficult task was at hand now. He dismounted his horse and led his soldiers forward. The tough iron gate was easily opened with a few bombs, but he used his own special touch to blow away the wooden double doors to the castle with a controlled blast of magic. The castle appeared deserted upon entering. The initial room spread out in four directions, with two stair cases leading to balconies on the second floor. He dispatched ten Gerudo to each stairwell to find and eliminate any knights, and report Link's location if discovered. He ordered several others to search the rest of the castle down the east and west wings, leaving the throne room to the north on the second floor for last. There was no doubt Zelda would be heavily guarded in there.**

 **Once he confirmed the area was clear, and Link nowhere to be found, he marched them toward the throne room. A tall stair case led to the balcony, and another set of double doors were sealed with a magic barrier. He held his hand out in a fist to stop his soldiers behind him. He suspected a trap.**

 **The shift of a boot gained his attention, and he found the sound was above him. Two hidden panels in the wall were slid back to reveal two guards with arrows pointed at them. They fired, but the Gerudo were already prepared to fire back. Only one Hylian guard was injured, but one of their own was wounded as well. The Gerudo trained in medicine immediately moved the wounded woman to the back to be treated.**

 **Time was not on his side though. Word would reach the Gorons of the mountain, and the Zora of the lake, and neither would hesitate to gather their armies and march to defend Hyrule. The occupation of Hyrule castle needed to be accomplished quickly.**

 **Ganondorf approached the door, drawing his sword from its sheath. He brought the s wide, double-edged sword over his left shoulder and pumped it full of dark energy until the black aura surrounding it absorbed even him. He smashed his sword against the throne room's doors and they burst open. The magical seal was broken.**

 **At once, he was blasted with a beam of gold energy, the pain crippling him so that he stumbled back. The shouts of men and clanking of armor signaled the knights running to attack the Gerudo. His warriors charged back fearlessly, for it was their time to take their vengeance in blood.**

 **He marched forward, fighting against the beam of energy. The attack stopped, and he looked up to meet Zelda's blue eyes. The King of Hyrule, her husband, stood at her side like a fool. This was not a fight he could win. His battle with the princess would be entirely different. Not a match of brute strength, but wit and magical ability. He kept his sword gripped firmly in his hand, as a conduit in which he could release his magic, in addition to his free hand.**

 **Over the clang of swords and scraping metal, Ganondorf yelled, "I have eagerly awaited this chance to end your life, Zelda. Do not make me wait longer."**

 **"Your release from the Sacred Realm is unexpected, but we are prepared to fight you, unlike the last time. This time, no magic will be able to set you free," Zelda answered back, her voice equally righteous and deadly.**

 **"If only I didn't need to kill you to obtain what is rightfully mine, you could see how grand the Sacred Realm has become."**

 **Zelda scoffed. "Good will always overcome evil."**

 **"Not this time," Ganondorf snarled.**

 **Black and golden flashes of light darted across the room, and the King of Hyrule charged at Ganondorf with a sword in hand to impale him. He was intercepted by a trio of Gerudo**

 **"No!" Zelda shouted, and allowed herself to be injured by a zap of dark magic. She flung her arm, an orb of energy flying toward her husband to shield him from the Gerudo's attacks. She avoided Ganondorf's next strike and rushed to aid her husband. Although he might have been a knight at one time, he was out numbered, and the Gerudo's rigorous training was superior to his skill. Zelda brandished her thin sword just in time to block the Gerudo's sword that tried to stab him in the back.**

 **"You're fight is with me!" Ganondorf yelled, adding himself to the frey. He knocked Zelda back by swinging his sword at her. She blocked, but a wave of energy exploded from his blade and sent her flying across the room. A man's painful shout returned Ganondorf's attention to the King of Hyrule. The man was impaled through the opening in the back of his armor. The Gerudo dispersed, returning to battle the knights that filled the room. Ganondorf marched toward the King of Hyrule and smashed his heavy boot into his face, crushing his skull with a sickening crunch.**

 **"No!" Zelda screamed.**

 **"What a fool to think he could challenge me," Ganondorf mocked. "Now, where were we?"**

 **Anger flashed through Zelda's eyes, but then it was gone. She stood tall, proud, and determined. "Your confidence will be your undoing. I will destroy you to protect Hyrule."**

 **"I will destroy you to** _ **conquer**_ **Hyrule."**

 **"We could have handled this peacefully, but your greed, and your pride, is too strong for that."**

 **He glared at her. "Peacefully? Never. You don't make a name for yourself by doing anything for peace. You never would have accepted the Gerudo. I take Hyrule in their name, and the world in mine." He made the first move again, throwing a quick blast at her, while preparing a stronger blast to strike with after she avoided the first. He dashed forward, appearing behind the second attack that Zelda barely knocked off course with her sword, and Ganondorf struck her with his sword. The princess vanished.**

 **He was confused, until he heard her voice come from behind him. "Your arrogance has allowed you to underestimate the power of light. I warned you that we are prepared to send you to the Sacred Realm forever this time."**

 **Ganondorf said nothing, instead he wondered if this was the real Zelda, or if the real one was hiding, controlling these puppets of herself. He attacked the one in front of him. If these were only illusions he fought, he would have to fight wisely, or risk running out of stamina before even challenging Link.**

 **He fell into defense to conserve his energy, using his sword to guard against the illusion's streaks of light magic that were meant to paralyze him. The copy was strong and kept him occupied enough that he barely had time to consider Zelda's hiding spot. In addition, a knight would take the opportunity to strike at Ganondorf and claim victory, but he slayed each one that attempted. Suddenly, there were two princesses battling him.**

 **He realized if he did not eliminate atleast one of them he risked being defeated. Ganondorf began a full attack on the illusion of Zelda that fired a beam of light at him. He caught the energy in his sword, at the same time building up his dark energy. He expelled the light energy toward the other copy, which she avoided. He ran at the first copy with his sword out, but when she blocked he gripped her arm and flooded her body with his dark energy. It was only a guess that this damage he inflicted could be felt by the real Zelda and could weaken her. The illusion screamed, and then disappeared.**

 **Ganondorf was forced to his knees by the explosion of light that struck his side. His fight with the other copy gave him no time to dodge, for it came in the same instant she vanished. The energy jolted through him like lightning, making his muscles convulse. He was not in control of his body, and Zelda took advantage of the opportunity. A golden orb surrounded Ganondorf suddenly. His movements were not frozen, but when he tapped his sword against the bubble he was shocked again. He would need to exhaust his energy to break free of this prison, and quickly, before the sages sent him back to the Sacred Realm.**

 **Suddenly, a scream erupted around the room, bringing all fighting to a halt, and the room fell eerily silent. The Zelda he fought vanished, along with the emprisoning orb. He looked to find who or what had made that sound, and was left with surprise.**

 **A hooded Gerudo stood with her bow at the ready, aimed toward the throne and an open secret passage way behind it. Zelda seethed because of the arrow that pierced her arm, and her skin had a shade of purple that slowly faded. When the Gerudo aimed a second arrow, it was engulfed with black flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I knew she couldn't stay away**_ **, Ganondorf thought. He tried to stay mad, but a smirk played across his lips.**

 **"You're mine," the Gerudo snarled.**

 **The second arrow was fired and struck Zelda in the chest. She inhaled a deep breath and tried to run, but with the dark power coursing through her veins Ganondorf was able to control and hold her still. A third arrow flew through the air, this time impaling the princess's shoulder, crippling her further.**

 **The Gerudo returned her bow to her shoulder and marched toward Zelda. She drew her sword from her right hip and pointed the tip at her enemy.**

 **Zelda stared up into the face of her attacker with wide eyes. "You. I see you never changed your ways, Ganondora, Queen of Evil!" Suddenly, Zelda expunged the corruption from her body and broke free of Ganondorf's hold. She brandished her rapier and slashed it across her opponent's chest. Dora jumped back, avoiding her attack completely.**

 **She retaliated viciously and shouted, "I will make you pay for the shame you brought me, for the suffering you caused my people, and the loneliness I endured because of your idiotic righteousness!"**

 **Their battle was beautiful, graceful, elegant, and swift. Zelda had increased her stamina, and matched that of the training the Gerudo were given. Neither one seemed to be wearing down or losing ground, despite Zelda's severe wounds. Each attack was smooth and precise, which meant it would take just one small error to strike the killing blow.**

 **The knights and Gerudo warriors found themselves enthralled by the battle. Even Ganondorf was impressed by their skill, but he knew who would win.**

 **Dora lunged from above, and Zelda barely brought her rapier to her chest to block her sword. The blades struck with a clang and sparked. The princess could not compare to Dora's strength. Her right hand fired into Zelda's stomach, and a ball of energy exploded against the princess. She was flung against the wall, where she landed on her hands and knees.**

 **As Zelda struggled back to her feet, and Dora approached her with swift, confident strides, she gasped for air to ask, "H-how did you learn t-to use magic?"**

 **She lifted her left hand clenched around her sword, the back of it facing Zelda, exposing her part of the Triforce of Power.**

 **Zelda's eyes narrowed, but she spoke calmly. "For a greedy man like Ganondorf to share his power with another, must mean that you are a very special woman to him."**

 **Despite the pain inflicting Dora's heart, she knew Zelda was right.**

 **Ganondorf cursed the fact that he was relieved, even enlightened, to know Dora was there, and that she would finally take the revenge she deserved. He could not explain why he had completely forgotten to take the Triforce of Power from her. Perhaps he had been so wrapped up in his hate, anger, and disbelief that he never thought to take it back.**

 **Then, Zelda's eyes narrowed, "But for you to love a man as evil as that makes you just as evil." She thrust her sword up, thinking she had distracted her opponent with her words. Dora reacted, instantly snatching Zelda's wrist, but the sword still cut her arm. The pure blade seered her, but Dora rammed her sword through Zelda's chest, ending her life.**

 **When Zelda's corpse hit the floor, the fighting between the warriors and knights started again. Ganondorf reached his hand out, palm open, and guided the Triforce of Wisdom into his hand.**

 **A Gerudo with the medical team rushed forward to mend Dora's wound, but it was all the others could do to stop the knights from rushing to their queen and slaughtering her for Zelda's death. Dora took the bandages and tended to her own wound. In minutes she was ready to join her people again in battle.**

 **Ganondorf never gave Dora the chance. He marched toward her, brought his sword upon her, and she barely blocked his ravenous attack.**

 **"I warned you what would happen if I ever saw you again," he yelled at her, bearing his weight down on her weapon.**

 **"We both know I cannot stay away from you. My love for you burns eternally, regardless of how you might feel. You might not have convinced your mind, but your heart knows that I would never betray you," Dora said in a strained voice. His weight forced her to her knees.**

 **Since Dora was pinned down, and he still had a free hand, he grabbed her neck and picked her up from the floor. "I'll be taking back what belongs to me." He sucked the remaining Triforce of Power from her, and then tossed her to the side like trash. Dora was visibly weakened by all of that power being drained from her body. She had been so used to it for years, that without it she felt ill. Ganondorf watched as the Triforce of Power became whole on the back of his hand, along with the Triforce of Wisdom.**

 **The Gerudo warriors slowly dispatched the knights, and one-by-one turned their attention to their king and queen. They knew better than to intervene, no matter what the argument was about.**

 **"Ganondorf, please listen to me," she said, trying to sit up from the floor. "When I left last night I immediately planned how I would put myself back in the battle. I wanted nothing more than to take Zelda's life in your name. Before joining you here in the throne room, I learned Link had been sent out to rally the armies of the Goron and Zora. They will be here soon. You are walking into the same fate as last time," Dora begged, crawling on her knees toward him. "Please don't push me away, don't make that mistake again. I cannot lose you."**

 **"My only mistake was thinking something as fragile as love could exist," he spat, but his own words wounded him. Was it that they were not true, or that they were so true it hurt to admit?**

 **"I would give my life for you, and I have proven that time and again. You are allowing your hate to win," she begged, kneeling at his feet. "Please listen to reason."**

 **"Silence!" he roared, and brought his sword crashing down on her neck.**

 **His sword only clashed with a shield though, a blue shield with the Hylian crest on it, and behind it a man in chainmail and a green tunic.**

 **"Link? Oh no," Dora groaned. Why was he always in the business of saving everyone? This was not going to help her case. Yet, perhaps this was the opportunity she needed.**

 **"You," Ganondorf snarled, striking viciously again.**

 **Dora watched their battle, and except for the scenery, Ganondorf was following the same path to his defeat as last time. His anger, hate, and greed blinded him, but this time it was her fault. She wanted to hate him for his reaction, for treating her this way, but her heart knew nothing but understanding for how his mind and temper worked. This was exactly what she expected, which is why she knew exactly what she needed to do to help him win.**

 **With Ganondorf occupied by Link, Beatrice and Rochelle came to aid Dora to her feet. "What's going on? Can we help?" they asked.**

 **"Actually, yes you can. You see, just yesterday I learned some pretty disturbing news, that Link and I share the same father. As you can tell, Ganondorf hasn't taken that well. I believe Link's reaction may be the key to victory."**

 **Their eyes filled with understanding. Beatrice asked, "What can we do?"**

 **"We need to distract Link, and make sure he knows who I am, and I will handle the rest."**

 **The two women nodded.**

 **Ganondorf was not entirely on his own in the fight though. Half of his warriors left to begin preparing for the armies that were practically on their doorstep. The rest remained to make sure that Link died a horrible death.**

 **"Hey, Link," Rochelle yelled, "how does it feel having the evil queen as your sister?"**

 **Link hesitated, and was struck by dark magic, which knocked him on his rear end.**

 **"I can't imagine that was an easy thing for you to accept. You, the Hero of Time, and your own sister sleeping with the enemy," Beatrice teased.**

 **Ganondorf even stopped this time, looking at the two Gerudo who taunted Link. What were they doing? What had Dora put them up to?**

 **"What are you talking about?" Link asked, although he was normally silent.**

 **"I'm afraid it's true, Link," Dora said, walking toward him since the fighting paused.**

 **Ganondorf glared at her, although he seemed to be in disbelief.**

 **"After our father so generously donated his seed to my Gerudo mother, he married a Hylian woman that eventually gave birth to you," Dora explained, her voice sad. "The reason you saw my husband striking at me today is because of this, so I come to you now, looking for acceptance, and the opportunity to change my ways," she said with the utmost sincerity. Dora began to cry, but unfortunately the tears were all too real. "I thought he loved me Link, but I was wrong."**

 **Link's big heart hesitantly took pity on her. "Well, since I'm your brother, I know we can find some good in you. No one should have to die just because of their family, for something that can't be controlled."**

 **Ganondorf hated that he suddenly hated himself. Despite Dora's public profession of her desire to change sides, he was no fool. He should have been angry that she was a traitor, but she deceived Link, like the amazing Queen of Evil she was. That was what she had been trying to tell him, that this information could be used against Link in a deceptive tactic, and he had been blinded by his rage. Well, Dora already thought he hated her, so he would just have to make it up to her later and play along now. "I will be glad to eliminate your bloodline by killing the two of you today."**

 **"Link, I will do what I can to help, but Ganondorf has drained me of a lot of my power. I can still wield my sword," she smiled, spinning it in her left wrist.**

 **Link grinned. "Ah. I see," he exclaimed, seeing her main hand was the wrong hand. Dora realized it too, and fought off rolling her eyes.**

 **Ganondorf rushed at them, and Dora dodged to the side. He pursued her though, striking at her with beams of dark energy, just angering Link even further now that he felt he needed to protect her.**

 **"You may have killed Zelda, but you will not kill my sister," he shouted, batting back a dark orb that darted toward him.**

 **The beam hit Ganondorf, and he dropped to one knee as if the pain crippled him. As predicted, Dora jumped into attack, and he caught her left arm. He needed time to do what had to be done, so he twisted her arm to the point of breaking. She dropped her weapon, and Ganondorf held his sword across her body.**

 **Dora felt no danger. She did feel a rush of energy enter her body, making the world spin. Link did not dare attack, for fear Ganondorf would kill her.**

 **"Let her go," he warned, like a brave hero.**

 **He tossed her into the group of the Gerudo and ordered, "Don't let her out of your sight. I want her to watch her** _ **brother**_ **die!"**

 **The Gerudo held her arms tightly, not letting her go. How obedient they were. It made Dora proud. She glanced at the back of her hand though, and instead of finding part of the Triforce of Power like she thought he gave her, she found the entire Triforce of Wisdom. No wonder it gave her such a head rush.**

 **Dora awaited her opportunity, watching their fight shift from long range combat of the light arrows and Ganondorf's dark magic, to close quarters combat that displayed their sword skills. It was the power of the Master Sword that brought the most damage to Ganondorf. He even took care to avoid it when at all possible. Without that extra help, they would have been equally matched.**

 **Link struck Ganondorf with the Master Sword, but Ganondorf blew him back with an explosion of dark magic. Link was smashed against the wall, and his enemy rushed into strike the killing blow. Link fired a light arrow from his bow at point blank range and pierced his opponent's upper arm. Ganondorf fell short, the light energy violently attacking his body.**

 **Dora could not wait any longer. Link was prepared to take out the King of Evil once and for all. Her intervention was needed immediately, or Ganondorf would transform into that monster again. What if he got stuck like that the next time? The Gerudo freed Dora's arms at her signal, and she slid an arrow into her bow. During the exhale of her next breath, she lit up her arrow with dark energy and fired it at Link.**

 **The hero dropped to one knee when the arrow was embedded into his thigh. The dark energy released into his body left him panting and discombobulated.**

 **"Kill him, Ganondorf! Do it for us," she shouted, and smirked.**

 **Ganondorf held Link in place with the dark energy remaining in his body, and then latched his hand onto the hero's face. Before he started wriggling too much, Dora fired another arrow through his left hand, forcing him to drop the Master Sword. Ganondorf shoved his sword through Link's torso and waited for the hero's body to go limp. He sadistically enjoyed the warmth of his enemy's blood leaking over and around his hand. The body gave one last jerk before life left it, and he yanked his sword back.**

 **Ganondorf's maniacal laugh was abruptly ended. Dora wanted to rush in and hug him, and forgive him, but stopped short when six beams of light penetrated him suddenly. They were the colors of the sages.**

 **The King of Evil was lifted just a foot off the floor, while his body struggled violently to break free, or against some unseen pain that the sages inflicted on him. Dora knew exactly what was about to happen, but this time she had the power to stop it.**

 **The sages appeared in a circle around him, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Rauru, and Nabooru. Dora dashed to Link's body, and captured the Triforce of Courage as it appeared whole above his corpse. She barely acknowledged the power it gave her as she raced toward her husband. The sages could not sacrifice any energy to stop her interference. She latched her arms around his waist and sacrificed the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom, giving him the ability to make his wish for power.**

 **But, he never got the chance. Though the Triforce was whole, the sages executed Ganondorf while she held him in her arms. His last breath uttered a haunting groan, and his head drooped to one side.**

 **"What?" she cried, and barely caught his torso in her arm as he went limp and they dropped from the air. She slowly lowered him to the floor, with his head resting against her chest like a baby. His eyes were still. His chest did not rise and fall in that familiar rhythm, no breath came from his open lips. "Ganondorf?" she whispered, tears forcing their way into her eyes, and her throat tightening against them. They had won, they had beaten the hero, but the sages had intervened and taken no time to end Ganondorf's terror.**

 **"Ganondora. We offer you the chance to repent," Nabooru said.**

 **Dora glared at the traitor, then turned her eyes back to Ganondorf. He was peaceful, and possibly more handsome that way. Her left hand rested against his chest, expecting to feel the heart beat that lulled her to sleep for so many nights. Nothing happened, until suddenly the back of her hand lit up with a golden glow. Dora shoved her arm under Ganondorf's body, trying to hide her surprise. While she thought she was giving the Triforce to him, he actually gave his Triforce of Power to her, like he knew he had been about to die.**

 **Impa added, "Will you take the Gerudo and leave? Or would you stay and work to make a peaceful relationship with Hyrule?"**

 **Dora held out her hand, palm up, and the complete Triforce hovered in front of her. It was beautiful and the power emenating from it was breath taking. She pressed her finger against it.**

 **"No!" the sages shouted. They immediately reacted to break apart the Triforce with all of their energy, and make it impossible for Dora's wish to come true.**

 **Dora quickly demanded, "I wish for Ganondorf's life to be returned, and all the power he could ever desire granted him. Enough power to be invincible against heroes, sages, and goddesses, to conquer worlds."**

 **A bright flash of light blinded Dora, the sages power exploded around her, and then everything went black. The last thought she remembered was the hope that her wish came true.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The six sages waited, some of them stood, and some of them hovered. It was impossible to know if the Triforce granted the user's wish. The Triforce was gone, but had they dispersed it in time, or had the Queen of Evil been quick enough to make a dying wish?**

 **A shining golden light signaled their answer.**

 **Ganondorf felt life and thought return slowly. His chest ached until his heart found a steady rhythm again. His lungs burned until they remembered the pattern for breathing. For a second, he wondered how he was alive. The sages power had pressed in on him, making him cease to function. It should have been no surprise to him that his devoted wife granted his wish. They would have to talk about it later, because he had sages to eliminate first.**

 **He heard shuffling footsteps before he opened his eyes. It was the Gerudo. Startled, he realized Dora was not with him. The sages had done something to her.**

 **"She's dead," one of them yelled.**

 **"No, no, not quite. If I don't administer an herbal mix soon she will be," he heard them saying. "Her life is fading fast."**

 **Ganondorf's hands clenched into fists. His blood boiled hot in his veins.**

 **His enemies would pay dearly for such an atrocity.**

 **The sages had not attacked him yet, so they were either strategizing, scared, or less foolish than he believed. He rolled over and was quickly on his feet, his body fully rejuvenated. Blood and power rushed to his head, causing a dull ache. His voice startled his warriors when he sharply ordered, "Take her and leave this castle. Any who can lift a sword will fight to the death to defend my kingdom! I will handle the sages, and the goddesses if I must!"**

 **The Gerudo cheered in response, a quick celebration that all was not lost.**

 **"I can't believe it," Darunia said.**

 **"We were too late," Rauru explained.**

 **"The goddesses have no control over who makes the wish, or what that wish is. They are bound by their duty to grant it," Saria said.**

 **"We have to do something," Nabooru shouted.**

 **Beatrice and Rochelle lifted Dora under her arms and legs, to carry her from the throne room. Seeing Dora's pale face forced Ganondorf to recognize the sacrifices she made, even when he did not deserve them. "You will die for what you have done to her," he roared at the sages.**

 **"Neither of you have ever shown mercy, therefore none shall be shown to you," Impa shouted, still angered at Zelda's death.**

 **The castle began to tremble violently. The turmoil in his heart, the angry blood pumping through his brain, brought his power together in a destructive hurricane. If he never saw Dora happy again, if he was the reason Dora lost her life, he would never forgive himself, because she was such a fool to give her life for someone like him. His heart was ripped open, and he expected to find himself overcome by emotions that made him weak and powerless. A power flowed through him like he had never felt before.**

 **He launched from where he stood, and moved so fast it seemed he appeared in front of Nabooru with his fist already landing on her face. With a horrifying scream, the Spirit Sage was destroyed. His entire body was covered with a flowing aura of black energy.**

 **During the sages second of shock, overwhelmed by such power, four portals appeared in the throne room. Inside of them were spinning vortexes, doorways to the Sacred Realm.**

 **The roar of a dragon erupted from the first portal. The red portal swirled like spinning flames, and magma vomited from its mouth. Volvagia flew into the throne room, and circled overhead. She twisted grotesquely, sometimes into knots, until she narrowed her eyes on Darunia. Volvagia hissed and fire sprayed from her mouth at her target.**

 **The second portal turned a sick shade of green, and the sound of hoof beats echoed around the big empty room. Ganondorf's Phantom burst forth from the Sacred Realm, surprising the sages. He galloped once around the room, with his spear pointed to the sky. It cracked and sparked with the power he gathered in it. Once he collected enough energy he charged toward Saria.**

 **The blue portal on the floor spun like a vortex of water, and from it sprang tentacles of the same liquid. They seemed harmless at first, but the portal moved across the floor so that the sages were within rage. A white orb with a pink center floated through the end of one of the tentacles. It controlled the water, as if giving it the ability to see, and lashed out to grab Ruto and devour her.**

 **The final portal was far up on the wall, and appeared to be a portal to emptiness. The dark void inside was never ending. The only trace of an enemy approaching was the shadow slithering across the floor. Impa was suddenly knocked back by an invisible foe. She hit the wall and was left in a daze. When she tried to stand, she wobbled, and said, "It's the Phantom Shadow Beast. I don't have the lens of truth!"**

 **"We can defeat these beasts together," Rauru shouted to encourage the other sages. These were the very monsters that had trapped them, created and resurrected by Ganondorf. It was as if their nightmares were coming to life.**

 **"That's where you are wrong," Ganondorf gloated. "Each one of these beasts serves me, for in the Sacred Realm I was able to remind them of my power. While they fight for me, I increase their strength, stamina, and agility. The monsters before were weak and powerless compared to what you face now."**

 **In no time, the Sages recognized how outmatched they were. Individually, the monsters could have been beaten, but in one room, with their strengths combined and the sages without the proper means to defeat them, they were unstoppable. Volvagia found glory in devouring her greatest meal, Ruto and Impa were snuffed out by Bongo Bongo's mighty fists, Saria was powerless against Phantom Ganon and was forced to submit to his power, while Rauru struggled valiantly against the amoeba demon from the lake of Hylia, but was sucked into the vortex from which it was born.**

 **Seeing the sages were defeated, Ganondorf ordered, "Now, go forth and slay the armies of my enemies! Wreak havoc and take back your homes!"**

 **Volvagia roared, and with aid of Phantom Ganon and their shadow friend, burst through the wall of the throne room and headed straight for Hyrule town. It was difficult for Ganondorf to tell how his warriors were managing, but his dark minions still seemed to have everyone outnumbered.**

 **Ganondorf stepped through the broken wall, and made his way around the courtyard to the pathway between the castle and the front gate. Once he reached the other side of the gate, he turned around and faced the castle. He raised his arms into the air, and the ground shook. A crack appeared at his feet, and raced around Hyrule castle in a giant circle. The castle collapsed inward, brick and rock tumbling from dangerous heights and exploding on impact. Once most of the castle was rubble, a new castle burst forth from underground, and dispersed what remained of Hyrule Castle. Ganon's tower appeared dark and menacing, magnificent and foreboding.**

 **He grinned, pleased with himself.**

 **Voices approached from behind, distant and difficult to understand. He turned, recognizing them as women. Their quick footsteps became apparent and the dialogue became clear.**

 **"My lady, you really must rest," one of the medical team urged.**

 **"I'm just fine," Dora yelled. "I must reach Ganondorf before he-." She stopped abruptly, first laying eyes on the familiar castle, and then the man standing gloriously in front of it. He was dirty with blood of his own, and that of his enemies, but he was victorious, and that pride shone in his eyes.**

 **"I must insist that you take it easy," Beatrice pleaded.**

 **Dora ignored her though, and marched right toward Ganondorf.**

 **Nothing enlightened him more than seeing her well. The magical damage the sages had done must have been overcome by the Gerudo's superior medical knowledge, or her own tenacity. What concerned him though was the inability to read the expression on her face. With all that had happened, his anger and hate, his misunderstanding, taking back the Triforce of Power and then, with his dying breath, entrusting Dora with the one thing he desired most; it event sent his mind reeling. If he was brutally honest with himself, he was afraid of how she was going to react.**

 **To his surprise, Dora embraced him in her strong, caring arms. He did not hesitate to pull her close. He felt her trembling and shaking shoulders as she began to cry. She kissed him with longing and desire, and he wanted nothing more than to devour her. Unexpectedly, she forced herself away from him, and she did something he never expected.**

 **Ganondorf's cheek stung. The strength behind her hand striking his face forced his head to the side. He glared at the ground. "You dare strike me?" He wondered what she would say. He wanted to hear everything she had to say.**

 **"Strike you? You have choked me, thrown me, drained me, fired magic at me, threatened to kill me, tried to decapitate me, and** _ **broke my heart**_ **," she yelled, as if he needed to be reminded of all the horrible things he had done to her recently. "And to top it all off, I thought you were dead! If not for these bracers," she said, holding her left arm up, "I would have been killed."**

 **Dora waited for him to say something, but he was no fool. He knew she had more to say.**

 **"You pushed me away, and even threatened to kill me if I came back, but my loyalty forbid me to leave," she continued. "I had a duty to fulfill. I returned, not only to selfishly take my revenge from Zelda, but because I could not stand by and wait to hear the news of your death at the hands of the hero, my brother! I refused to let that happen, because I knew together we could win. I wanted to prove that our relation meant nothing by helping you defeat him. I needed to be a part of my husband's glorious domination of Hyrule. Since the beginning, I have been devoted to you, even before you took me as your queen. I think I earned one little slap for all that you have put me through!"**

 **"You forgot one important detail," Ganondorf commented.**

 **Dora was surprised by his calm statement, and was not sure what to say. "What do you mean?" Part of her feared that he would still be mad with her, but she hoped she had more than redeemed herself.**

 **Without Dora's notice, during her release of pent up emotions, the fighting had begun to cease. The Zora and Goron armies had suffered severe losses and began retreating. The minions remaining chased them back, while Volvagia, Morpha, Phantom Ganon, and the shadow thief also pursued to retake their homes. The Gerudo had succeeded in overtaking Hyrule market and village, while their king had ensured the conquering of Hyrule castle. His warriors returned to the castle, ready to claim their rightful home. With most of them gathered, Ganondorf said, "As I explained before," he said, forcing impatience, "you have always been the key to my victory."**

 **Dora was prepared to continue arguing, but he caught her by surprise. Her open mouth closed, hoping that he would explain. She turned to see that her Gerudo sisters had joined them. They were worn and weary, ready to rest, but watched their king and queen with admiration.**

 **"I admit that I doubted your loyalty after learning about your sibling relationship. I believed you would want to show him mercy. I questioned that idea when you so beautifully impaled Zelda and took her life." He clenched his fist and grinned, while Dora's eyes lit up at the memory of her victory. "Your defiance made me lash out at you, even though it was what I expected. I promised to kill you if I saw you, and I could not go back on my word. When you used your family bond to lure Link into a trap, I knew I had judged incorrectly. You even had the opportunity to keep the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom for your own desires."**

 **"You are my only desire," Dora confessed, watching his face.**

 **"That is why, when I knew the Sages aimed to end my life instead of banishing me, I sacrificed the Triforce of Power to you, knowing you were the only one I could trust to grant my wish."**

 **Beatrice placed her hand on Dora's shoulder and said, "Without you, our king would not be alive. Thank you."**

 **A younger woman bravely stepped forward to stand at her queen's side and said, "You are truly what it means to be a Gerudo."**

 **Dora smiled warmly, her eyes locked on Ganondorf alone. "I am glad that all can be forgiven."**

 **"Now that Hyrule is ours," Ganondorf exclaimed, his eyes scanning the Gerudo, "we can beginning rebuilding. Now that I have the power necessary to conquer Hyrule, we turn our focus to the world," Ganondorf said smugly.**

 **"Tend to the wounded first," Dora ordered, "and tomorrow we make ourselves at home. You all fought bravely, you are all true Gerudo warriors, and I am proud to be your queen."**

 **Ganondorf held his hand out to her as the Gerudo warriors moved to round up the injured.**

 **Dora eagerly accepted her husband's hand, and allowed him to lead her inside the castle. They breached the threshold of the main door, and she smiled to find the castle was as unchanged on the inside as it was outside. "It is great to be home at last." They took no detours on their way through the castle to the throne room.**

 **The King and Queen of Hyrule sat regally in their thrones. A sense of finality rushed over them, and they locked gazes with each other. "The world waits to be dominated by my power, but my queen must accompany me," he stated, instead of asking, but waited for a response.**

 **Dora could not fight a grin. He was asking forgiveness, although there was not an announce of humility in him that would allow him to entirely admit he made a mistake. "There is no hero, realm, sage, or goddess that can keep us apart. My life is devoted to serving the king of my people, and the man who captured my heart," Dora proclaimed. "I will be at your side forever if you desire."**

 **"Then, forever it is."**


End file.
